jacketfandomcom-20200214-history
Murder of Crows
Murder of Crows is a Vigor in Bioshock Infinite and one of the many powers employed by ThatGuyWithTheJacket as Booker during his adventure through Columbia. Powers Murder of Crows is a Vigor that summons a swarm--referred to as a "murder"--of crows to attack enemies. The crows cause continual minor damage and distract enemies they are cast upon. For double the Salt cost, one can leave a crow nest as a trap for enemies, which explodes similarly to a proximity mine when approached by enemies. Upgrades can be applied to the Vigor which can further the effects of the power. These include a longer stun duration and the ability to turn corpses into nest traps. Manifestation Upon drinking Murder of Crows, the hands of the user will take on the features of a crow's wing. Numerous long black feathers line the hands and the fingernails lengthen into talons. In the story, Jacket gets crow's feet around his eyes when using the vigor. Interaction with Jacket Jacket finds the vigor after defeating the Zealot of the Lady and her crow cult. Jacket drinks the vigor and acquires its powers, summoning Peter immediately afterward. Murder of Crows became Jacket's primary vigor for the greater part of the playthrough, being used alongside Devil's Kiss for quick up close combat. Jacket often used the crows to attack enemies from afar, before lighting them on fire with the Kiss. Upon receiving Bucking Bronco, Jacket mostly abandoned the vigor and it was quickly forgotten. However, upon killing Daisy Fitzroy, Jacket began upgrading and utilizing the vigor once more and used it in tandem with Undertow. This often lead to him launching corpses toward other enemies. In The Story During Jacket's adventure through Columbia, he comes across this vigor at the Columbia Raffle and Fair. He wins it through the raffle and drinks it immediately upon receiving it. He is startled by its effects, covering his hand in feathers and lengthening his fingernails into talons. Jacket also partakes of the free Possession samples from the Green Lady. Upon meeting the robot blocking the exit, Jacket elects to destroy it with the crows instead of possessing it to allow him access. After attempting to assault Jeremiah Fink and stealing the Sky-Hook, Jacket distracts security using a murder of crows and escapes the raffle. Jacket periodically uses it throughout the story, often for distraction purposes and quick escapes in tandem with Charge. Trivia * Jacket often refers to Murder of Crows as his favorite vigor. * Over the course of his adventure through Columbia, Jacket uses this vigor 19 times. * Peter is among the few named crows in the murder. * Oftentimes Jacket would electrocute or light the crows on fire for an extra boost in damage. This is used once in the story, wherein he dual-wields Devil's Kiss and Shock Jockey and simultaneously electrocutes and ignites a horde of enemies. * Jacket has noted that he wishes for there to be a vigor called "Knot of Frogs" that uses toads instead of crows.